megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Legion
Legion is a demon in the series. History Legion is a group of demons mentioned in Christian literature. In the account, Jesus was said to have healed a man from a region in Caesaria Maritima in the Near East who was possessed by many demons. Jesus casts the demons out of the man, granting their request, and allows them to dwell in a herd of pigs. The pigs then drowned themselves in the Sea of Galilee. Their name comes from a Roman word meaning a unit of troops between 3,000 and 6,000. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Spirit Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Spirit Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Spirit Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona 5: Fool Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Spirit Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Jaki Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Haunt Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Legion can be contracted in Ichigaya Camp's silver level instance. It appears at night in Ueno, during the weekend invasion periods in Shinagawa, and in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight bronze-level during the new moon phase. It acts as the regular boss of the bronze instance of Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Legion can be found in Kasumigaseki when Flynn and company are transported to Infernal Tokyo. It can teach Flynn the Purple Smoke, Spirit Drain and Wind Breath skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Legion may be encountered in the Kinshicho south exit shopping district. It can be one of the first demons to allow Nanashi access to the Zan skill. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Legion is the result of a fusion accident. There are five variations of Legion; normal, magic, heal, physical and rare variants. The rare variant has the passive skill Regenerate and is the only demon in the entire game to have it. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 5'' Legion is the fifth Persona of the Fool Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Adyeshach area of Mementos with the title, "Fused Ghost." It is one of three Personas to learn the Life Drain skill and the first to learn the Negative Pile Physical skill. Legion is also one of the sources for the Null Dizzy passive skill. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Legion will produce the Legion's Jail accessory, which nullifies Fear status. The Shadow of Fumio Akitsu, a man who has changed his name many times and even had cosmetic surgery, takes the form of Legion when the party faces him in Mementos. He can be found on the third path of Akzeriyyuth during the "Man of Many Faces and Debts" request. Shadow Akitsu can deal a large amount of damage to the party even if he is outleveled, due to his Life Leech skill, which rips away 150 HP from a target. This skill also ignores guarding, doing the same damage to a party member who is actively defending themself. Shadow Akitsu will spend a turn groaning prior to casting Mudoon on a party member, and will do this constantly once his HP gets low. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Legion is a common enemy in the corrupted EGG Installation. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Black Rider's reinforcements= * In Black Rider's boss battle, he always summons up to 2 Legions to aid him. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= |Force= Resist |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Purple Smoke\Innate Spirit Drain\Innate Wind Breath\48 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Normal= |-| Magic= |-| Heal= |-| Physical= |-| Rare= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Akitsu= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas